


水晶公的白昼

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 00:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *清水向水晶公中心*5.0主线后幻想，比较平淡的流水账*辛苦小红猫了三>.<三*会有后篇是肉





	水晶公的白昼

水晶公从睡梦中醒来。时间比他原本预期得早了许久，外面天色仍旧暗淡，太阳尚未升起，繁星在淡紫色的夜空中闪耀，东方已经渐渐泛红，一轮光晕从雷克兰德平原的地平线处升起。在这近百年里出生的孩子，第一次在遮天蔽日的白光消散后，得以窥看远方的行星宇宙。  
他是被水晶塔下的吵喳声闹醒的，伸了个懒腰来到窗前，看见下面正有几个魁梧的隆索工人在连夜搭建帐篷。他们哼着歌，有的人嘴里还叼着妻子准备的早餐，正用灰土色的六边形屋顶渐渐占据席大广场的东南角。  
虽然才清晨五点不到，水晶都已然苏醒了。炼金坊在漆黑的街道上发出点点火光，宇宙和音市场的商人们趁着街道人影稀疏的时候牵着阿马罗进货。第一世界的人民并不畏惧充满未知的黑暗，他们热爱黑夜，因为黑夜给土地带来了生机。  
其中一个工人发现了水晶公的身影，便朝水晶塔上招手：“哟！早上好啊，水晶公！”  
“早！”水晶公将两手罩在嘴唇四周，朝下方喊话：“辛苦各位了，我替水滩村的人民感谢你们！”  
起初雷克兰德的光灵卫被打倒，光海被暗之战士的巨斧劈开一道星空的消息很快在大陆上传播开来，游离在各城邦外的难民听闻后便陆续聚集到水晶都的吊桥外，请求宽宏的水晶公能够为他们提供庇护和工作。  
虽然水晶公已经公开强调过多次要将难民安置在桥布要塞的计划，都城内的人口已经在多年不断接受新人口的过程中接近饱和，最靠近水晶都的集落桥布要塞是安置居民的不二之选，但饱受罹难的人民已经在一场场浩劫下变成惊弓之鸟，只想争先恐后地挤进被魔法结界保护的都城。水晶公不得不在塔下的广场一角搭设临时收容所。  
“哈哈……小事一桩！想到您和那位和您同乡的英雄为我们做了这么多事，天还没亮就充满干劲了！大家在城外已经等待许久，今天下午就能住进来了！”  
水晶公本打算再小憩一阵，疲惫的内心竟然被这位隆索工人鼓舞了，很快洗漱完毕来到来到广场。清晨的水晶都有些阴冷，凉风不断从宽松的红袍下摆灌入。以往大地终日被白光笼罩，以至于人们都忘记了夜间的寒冷，他本该让裁缝订制过冬的棉服了，结果这几日诸事缠身，竟把这点小事儿忘了。  
水晶公迈开疾步快速穿过广场，和早早开始工作的居民打声招呼。牧场就在圆形拱顶建筑之后，还未看到大门，就闻到了禽类生活的气味。莱楠早已在门口等待。虽然时间尚早，她看上去却很精神，和毫无血色的水晶公不同，兔耳和毛发都精心梳理过，武器也呵护得锋利雪亮。  
“牧场主在里面，到底是什么情况刚才已经和我简单介绍过了。”  
两人进入牧场，草地上站着露水，打湿了水晶公赤裸的脚踝。成群的阿罗拉聚在一起休息，几只早鸟已经起来在草场上自信而悠闲地踱步。场主正在铲草料，看到水晶公大驾前来，直起身擦掉汗水，将手在衣裙上抹干净和他握手。  
“您看见了，今年牧草的收成可不乐观。吸收了太多光之力，病死了大片。”  
他将枯死的草梗从饲料中捡出来给水晶公看，表情也凝重起来。  
“您看看，这样的草，阿罗拉吃了也会得病。”  
“我大概了解了，现在泛滥的光已经消散了，如果能熬过这两年的话，健康的牧草新生，这一切都能得到解决。”  
“可是我们水晶都的一切货运都靠着阿马罗，现在运输队每天都会从我这租阿马罗。饲料不够，难道要它们饿着肚子工作吗，这样残忍的事，我可做不出来。”  
水晶公摸着下巴，陷入沉思。  
“如果……将阿马罗放牧到城外呢？”  
“那可不行。我这些孩子和那些通人性的野生阿马罗不一样，代代和人类生活，消化器官早就已经退化了，更不是野外猛兽的对手。哎……存粮也很难让我们熬过这两年，今年的繁育计划早就终止了。只是和您说声，想听听您有什么高见。”  
场主不断摇头，抹掉眼泪，想到还有阿马罗等着早餐，继续铲起草来。水晶公揉搓着双手，承诺一周内将给他一个答复。与莱楠返回水晶塔的路上，他还在思考着这件事会给交通运输和连带产业带来的影响。  
莱楠从斗篷下变出一份用纸包着的三明治，递给水晶公。  
“喏，我想你大概忙着赶来，都忘记早餐了吧？特意拜托护卫队后勤准备的。”  
“多谢……”水晶公倒是很喜欢里面蛋黄酱的味道，负责后勤伙食的是游末邦来的厨师，厨艺很有一手：“本以为只要打败无影，就能拯救这个世界了。看来是我太欠考虑，需要拯救的事还有这么多……”  
先前光之泛滥这一生死攸关的话题吸引了民众全部的视线，暗之战士解救了他们，这些一直存在的社会问题才接二连三地引起门人的注意。  
“您为我们做的已经足够多，不必如此勉强自己。”  
“是我不具备领导者的资质。”水晶公无奈地摇头，将塞得满嘴的食物艰难地吞咽下去：“有件事要劳烦你，拜托转告裁缝明天来我这里量一下尺寸。”  
水晶公决定先放下脑中的思绪，用心解决大分量的三明治。他偶尔也会产生逃避这些难题的孩子气想法，“容我仔细想想”是他最近常用的托词。但他比任何执政者都清楚这些问题并不会凭空消失，灾难平息以来的数个深夜，他都将自己关在那座水晶宫殿，向书海中的智者前人叩问，从原初世界七次灵灾后的重建中寻找答案。  
“暗之战士最近怎样了？我是说……那位英雄。”  
“您这两天竟然没和他碰面？我听属下说昨天就在水晶塔下的广场上见过。”  
“哈哈……他大概又和拂晓贤者们踏上冒险的征程了。我也要治理好水晶都，迎接他们回来啊。”  
水晶公正为未能在英雄离开前作别感到遗憾，用莱楠递上的手帕擦干净嘴角。这时太阳高高升起，水晶都中心的玻璃拱顶建筑在广场投下如同碧波一般的温柔影子，广场下聚集了很多匠人。今天是全城会议，水晶公要和各个行会的长官一起倾听民众的诉求，人头攒动着，众人都在等待水晶公的现身。  
近些日子许多前游末邦自由民选择投奔水晶都的庇护，依据法律水晶都自然没有拒绝的理由，然而这些贵族乡绅实际上是看中了城内的商机，加入后给水晶都的经济带来了不小的冲击，物价每日都在波动，这也是为何平日少有人关心的会议竟然多了如此多旁听者。  
水晶公在人群中对上一位抱着孩子的维斯族女人的视线，他记得她的长相，她和丈夫在果园工作。  
正午时分，水晶公宣布新的炼金工坊已重新开业；水晶都与矮人族签订了矿石开采协议，从今往后塔罗斯科技将帮助推动水晶都的发展。人民的脸上纷纷露出忧愁的神情，水晶公读得懂他们在担心什么。  
这将意味着将有不少匠人的工作被塔罗斯接替，他们也许能过上更便捷的生活，也许会从此失去经济来源。  
他们期待着水晶公给这些挤入城中别有目的的有钱人一个处置，而水晶公无法开口，沃里斯势力的衰落让水晶都与游末邦冰释前嫌，虽然那座黄金与谎言搭建的城堡重新被财团接管了，但这已经是前所未有的进步。此时将游末邦的商人赶出城市，哪怕是只是在税收上稍微加强筹码，都会在前程上布设未知的障碍。  
当然水晶都内的居民望不见这样的未来，这群单纯而善良的人民所需的只是安居乐业，而每一个人渺小的希望汇聚成了压在水晶公肩上的重担。  
房间里的大象没有得到解决，人群在会后逐渐散去了。水晶公还要前往复建中的水滩村慰问伤民，那个抱着孩子的维斯女人拦住了她的去路。身为猫秘族的水晶公不得不仰望面前的女人，她似乎有些不得不说的苦楚。  
“我……我们家是种水果的……只要两分钟时间。”  
小孩似乎嗅查了母亲的紧张，小声哭了起来。维斯女人一边摇晃哄着孩子，一边语速很急地说：“丈夫跟我说这是小事儿，就别给水晶公添麻烦了，我来了议会三次，觉得还是得有人知道。”  
水晶公点头，红色的双眼露出温柔的目光。他的面容看上去不出三十岁，然而实际年龄却仍是个谜团，人们只知道他是充满智慧的大魔法师，生活中诸事，只要想他诉说一定能得到解决。  
“我的丈夫只是个果农，他的父亲也是，父亲的父亲也是。说出来您可能也无法想象，这城中一般的供应来自于我们家的果园，就连您餐桌上的也是……”  
“感谢你的家族为水晶都所做的付出，我还未能抽出时间登门道谢。我能为你做些什么？”  
“上一周有游末邦的人来收购了我们的家业，这是我们赖以为生三代的根基，没有人愿意将它卖掉，但又有什么办法呢？他们已经收买了运输队和宇宙合音市场的杂货商，我们只能合作。这其实说不上是什么坏事，丈夫也说果园卖了个好价钱，未来几年可以吃穿不愁。但是我们却因此失去了工作，总觉得生活没了意义，可还想为水晶都做些什么……”她腾出一只手，朝着城市远方画了个圈：“我刚出生的时候，在那片以外都是尚未开垦的断崖，是你带领我们一点点建立起来的。这些商人的到来，未必是件好事……我只想，您居住在高塔之上，偶尔也会听不清我们在下面的呼声吧……”  
整个下午，水晶公都在回忆女人所说的话。他在从水滩村返回水晶都后，在城中漫无目的地行走着，心中被诸多理不清的思绪缠绕。村庄被毁后无数孩童成为孤儿，如今靠水晶都的税收供养着。他们之中的许多尚且无法理解正发生在这世界上的事，今日见到万能的水晶公，天真地问着黑夜已经降临，父母什么时候才能回家。  
水晶公哑然。将他当成神来崇拜的年轻人还有许多，他们在家中卧室里贴着水晶公的海报，希望未来成为像他一样的人，甚至哪怕只是稍微贴紧这神秘而伟大的救世主，侍候在他身旁。  
他最终在悬挂公馆前停下脚步。  
他长舒了口气。所幸在水晶公迷失的侍候，也有一位可以瞻仰的英雄。  
这其中也许怀揣着许些不便明说的私心，他向侍者要来了钥匙，打开了暗之战士的房门。  
屋中并无生气，只有一股他留下的困倦的睡味。窗户并未被打开，看来那人离去时定然急匆匆的。放在桌前的三明治动了一半，番茄都被挑了出来扔在一边，似乎并不合他的口味。  
水晶公被政事夺取了胃口，为暗之战士捡起床边的枕头，拍得松软摆回床头。水晶都刚刚成立的时候，在天灾下仍充满希望的人民中站出一个人来，说既然水晶公为我们建造了这座城市，它繁荣起来还需众志成城。我曾经是梦羽城的建筑师，我要在城市中画出一片蓝图，让人不必再风餐露宿，不仅让我们大家住进去，远道而来的旅人路过此地，也能在舒服的房中休息。  
后来公馆中风景最好的居室被留给了水晶公，而他不得不守护在水晶塔内，那间房便一直保留着。这正合他原本心中所想的，在这城市中为暗之战士安一个家。几十年过去，这间房终于迎来了他的主人。  
水晶公靠在英雄的床边，夜色将至，困意提前袭来，他在公馆楼下传来的浅浅的琴声中昏睡过去……

tbc.


End file.
